Poke Samurai
by Ladasha12
Summary: I'm awful at summaries. When the Samurai rangers are sent to a different world, they must find a legendary Pokemon to get the home. But the journey is dangerous. Will they find Arcues and get home or will they stay in the Pokemon world forever? On hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1: A new world

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Power Rangers. Game Freak and Nintendo owns Pokémon and Saben own power rangers. All I own is my ideas and my character, Seina. Just thought I would get that out of the way. **

**This is my first Fanfiction so it'll probably not be the best. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Poke Samurai<span>

Chapter 1: A New world

By: Ladasha123

_Place: Dojo_

It was a normal day at the Shiba House. Jayden was training with Kevin, Emily was training with Mia, and Kevin was talking to Antonio. Everyone was hoping that today they wouldn't have to fight a Nighlock. There hopes dropped when the gap sensor went off. Ji came out quickly. "It's in the town park." They ran out the door, morphing on the way. They quickly got to the park, but no Nighlock was around nor people.

"This is strange." Emily said. The rangers nodded.

"I don't like it." Kevin turned around, looking everywhere. Then, a twig snapped.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Jayden yelled out. A Nighlock that looked like a game boy came out.

"Looking for me?" The Nighlock laughed. The Rangers got into their fight stance.

"Say 'Game day'!" the Nighlock zapped the rangers with a flash of light and they were gone. The Nighlock sighed. "Well that was easy. Man, I think I'll go back to the netherworld for right now." The Nighlock entered a gap and was gone.

_Place: Pokémon world _

The ranger landed on the ground hard. They demorphed after they hit the ground. They spit out grass as they got up.

"Ouch. That hurt." Mike winced as he got up. They looked around. They were in a forest. A few yards away were a cliff.

"Where are we?" Emily asked, looking worriedly around.

"I don't know." Jayden answered her question.

Then, they heard hooves. They looked into the forest right just in time to see a girl on a horse-like animal, but its mane and tail, just like some of its legs, were on fire. She was about 12 with brown hair and brown eyes. 2 men on zebra-like animals followed her, wearing uniforms with an R on it. One was taller than the other. The rangers just dodged as the chase raced by them.

"Give us the Pokémon!" The shorter of the men shouted. The girl looked back, her eyes wide.

"No! They're mine! They have chosen me to protect them and I will!" She yelled back at them. "Come on Rapidash. Faster!" The horse ran even faster. The men were losing her, there zebra's slowing down some.

"Come on Zebstrika!" They shouted at their Zebra's. The taller one of them held out a ball that was half red, half white.

"Come out, Sawsbuck!" A buck-like animal came out of the ball. The man jumped onto its back. He held up another ball. "Come back, Zebstrika." The zebra entered the ball. The other man did the same. The rangers looked at each other, very confused.

"What's going on?" Mia asked.

"Right now I think we should help that girl." Antonio said, running in the same way of the chase. The others shrugged and ran after him. They were behind the men in the uniforms when they heard a scream. The men stopped short getting off their buck-like animals. They laughed as they walked over to the side of the cliff. The girl was a few feet down, holding onto a root tightly. Her horse was falling down the side of the cliff. She held out her ball.

"Return, Rapidash." The horse entered the ball. She put the ball into a holder on her belt. She grabbed the root with both hands.

"Give us the Pokémon and we'll help you." They smirked as they told her. She shook her head, to scare to talk. She felt her hands slipping. The men shrugged.

"Fine, see you later, or not." They turned around, seeing the rangers. "What are you looking at?" The taller man growled at them then got onto their buck animals. They ran off, clearly knowing the forest well. The rangers ran to the side of the cliff. The girl looked up at them.

"Wh-who are you?" she stammered. She didn't know if she could trust them or not.

"We'll tell you once you're up here." Emily told her. "Here, try and take my hand." The girl tried to grab Emily's hand. It was a few inches away but she couldn't reach it.

"I can't." She told them. Then, an idea came into her brain. She took out one of her balls. "Fireflame, come out and use fly!" A dragon-like animal with wings came out. It flapped its powerful wings while the girl jumped onto its back. They flew up and she jumped off of its back. "Good boy, Fireflame." She petted him on the head, which she had to go on her tippy toes to get to.

"Charizard." The dragon animal said. The rangers looked at each other, even more confused. The girl looked at them and smiled.

"I'm Seina, Pokémon champion. This is my Charizard, Fireflame. He was my starter Pokémon." She looked at the ranger's confused faces. "You aren't around here, are you?"

"No, not at all." Mike told her. "So, this thing is a Pokémon?" Fireflame didn't like to be called a thing. He flew up and started to do gust but Seina stopped him right away.

"Fireflame! No, what did you do that for?" Fireflame crossed his arms and looked away. "Return." She held out her ball and Fireflame disappeared. She looked at the rangers. "He kind of has an attitude." She remembers the question. "Yes, now I need to ask you something. Who are you?"

"I'm Jayden, this Emily in yellow, Mike in green, Kevin in blue, Mia in pink, and Antonio in the gold color." Jayden introduced them. Seina nodded and smiled at them. "So what was that all about and who were the people in the uniforms?" Seina frowned and looked around.

"How about I'll tell you on the way back to my home. My pokémon are probably worried about me. First, before we go, I should show you my pokémon that I have with me." She took out 6 red and white balls. "These are called pokeballs. Come on out." She brought out the pokémon. There was Fireflame, the horse pokémon, a buck pokémon, a deer pokémon, a sea-lion almost like pokémon, and a little penguin pokémon. "Ok, so you already know Fireflame, a Charizard." Seina said. The others nodded. "Ok, this is Nelly, a Rapidash. Her pre-evolution was a ponyta."

"Rapi-rapidash." Seina petted Nelly; her horn was touching Seina's shoulder. She took out a little, flip phone like thing. She opened it up and typed 'Ponyta'. A picture turned up. It looked like a pony with a flaming mane and tall, as well as some of the upper legs.

"It looks cute." Emily said with a smiled. Seina nodded.

"This is this is Buck, a Sawsbuck." Seina began with the buck pokémon. "He changes with the seasons. See his antlers have green tree leaves, because it's summer. In the fall the leaves turn red and start to fall off, in the winter they're all off, in the spring little flowers are on them." Buck shook his head.

"Sawsbuck." His voice was low. He brought his head down and started to eat the grass. The deer pokémon came up to Mia. Mia knelt down and petted her on her head.

"Deerling." The deer pokémon mostly jumped into Mia's lap. Seina laughed as the deer started to lick Mia's face.

"I think Dear likes you. She's a Deerling, pre-evolution of Sawsbuck." Dear got off of Mia and laid down at Seina's feet. Seina motioned the giant sea lion like pokémon to come over. She and Seina were about the same height. "This is Teddy. I found her when she was only in her pre-evolution, Oshawatt." She typed in 'oshawatt'. A sea otter like animal appeared. Mia smiled.

"It's so little and it looks like a teddy bear." Mia sighed. Seina looked at her.

"A teddy bear? I just liked the name Teddy." Seina shrugged. The penguin pokémon hopped up into Seina's arms. Seina laughed. "This is Piplup. He's, well, a piplup." They all smiled as Piplup used bubble and the other pokémon try and catch the bubbles. "Well," Seina looked around. "I guess we should get going. Return, you guys." All of the pokémon returned into their pokeballs. She started to walk through the forest.

"So what was the chase for?" Antonio asked. Seina looked down at the ground as she walked.

"6 legendary pokémon, Ho-oh, Lugia, Latios, Latias, Cresselia, and Jirachi, have chose me to take care of them because of Team Rocket and Team Plasma is trying to take them. The two teams try and get rare and powerful pokémon to take over the world. The legendaries needed someone to protect and had chosen me. I don't know why. There are many trainers that can provide better protection." Seina shrugged and walked over a root. They were walking for a few minutes when they came to a small house. "Here it is."

"Wait. How old are you?" Jayden asked as pokémon came to great them.

"I'm 12 ½." Seina told as they walked into the house. They were all shocked.

"Really?" Mike asked. Seina nodded. They sat down at a table in the center of the kitchen.

"My pokémon protect me so I feel safer. So where are you guys from? Unova, Sinnoh, Johto?" Seina asked.

"We're from a different place. We don't have pokémon. We have animals like deer, elk, dogs, mice, bears, stuff like that." Kevin explained. Seina nodded.

"So like another world. How did you get here?" Her question hung in the air as the rangers thought about what has all happened. Then, Emily's eyes popped wide open.

"The Nighlock, It must have teleported us here!" They all looked at each other.

"That would make sense. It looked like a game boy." Mia recalled.

"What's a nighlock?" Seina asked. It sounded evil and she hoped she was wrong.

"A nighlock is a monster. We protect the city from them." Jayden told her. Seina nodded.

"Do you guys want to get home?" Seina asked them. They all nodded. "Maybe Arceus could help. He might be able to get you back."

"So how do we find this Arceus?" Kevin asked. Seina frowned.

"It's going to be nearly impossible.

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Reviews please. :D:D:D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: First Lesson

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Poke Samurai<span>

Chapter 2: First Lesson

Seina was the first to get up. She was making breakfast when Emily and Jayden woke up. "Hey, do you guys like pancakes?" she asked them with a smile.

"Yeah, they're my favorite." Emily said as she sat down at the table. Jayden sat next to her. Seina brought over 5 plates for the pancakes, before bringing over the plate of pancakes with syrup and butter. A poochyena and mightyena sat at the door. They drooled as they saw the pancakes. Seina saw this and threw them each one.

"Are you guys ready for your first pokémon?" Seina asked them. Emily's eyes were excited but Jayden's eyes showed signs of worry. "Don't worry Jayden," Seina comforted. "I'm giving you guys the easiest but strongest pokémon around." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her. The others slowly got up. They ate and Seina told stories about the legendary pokémon. Then it was time for the training.

They went outside, Seina carried out six pokeballs and the others each brought a backpack. They were just going to train in a clearing in the forest by the house. They walked a few minutes and then they reached the little clearing. It had a small pond, half of the trees had target shots on them, the other's had bags hanging from their branches, and small rock and dirt hills.

"I made the rock and dirt hills when I found this clearing and putted up the targets and bags." Seina told them. "I could train my pokémon here safely." She gave each of the rangers a pokeball. "Ok, when you want to train your pokémon or if you're in a battle, you just have to say, 'Come on out', easy enough." They all nodded.

"Come on out!" They all shouted at once. Emily's pokémon was a Phanpy, Kevin's was a Squirtle, Mia's was a Starly, Mike's was an Axew; Jayden's was a Chimchar, and Antonio's was an Electrike. Seina laughed.

"I guess you all know exactly what and when the others are going to say something." Emily and Mia smiled at their pokémon.

"They're so cute." Emily's phanpy jumped into her arms.

"Phanpy, phanpy!" It exclaimed as Emily started to pet him.

"That's a nice Phanpy." Seina turned around to see Ash.

"Ash, Is that you?" Ash smiled at her.

"Yep." Seina smiled back at him and ran up to hug him. She backed away a couple of steps after a little bit. "How have you been?"

"Great. How have the pokémon journey going?" Seina asked him.

"Good." Ash turned around. "Hey, Iris, Cilan, you can come out." A girl with purple hair came out and a boy with green hair behind her.

The rangers stepped back. They didn't know these people. Seina saw them step back and she went up to them.

"It's alright, they're nice." Seina smiled as Emily walked up to Iris.

"My names Emily." Emily's phanpy came up behind her. Iris smiled at Emily.

"I'm Iris." The other rangers shrugged and came up and introduce each other. Seina was still talking to Ash.

"So what brings you here?" Seina asked him. Ash just shrugged.

"Just passing through." Seina nodded.

"I'm just giving a pokémon lesson." Ash nodded and looked at his watch.

"I guess if we want to get to the next town by sundown we should get going. Come on Iris and Cilan." Both people looked at Ash then walked up behind him.

"I'll see you someday soon, right?" Seina asked. Ash smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, I hope really soon." They walked into the forest with one last glance back. Seina sighed then turned her attention to the rangers.

"Ok, let's get going on the lesson. Come on out, piplup!" Seina brought piplup out of his pokeball. Seina looked at the rangers. "Ok, piplup here is a water and flying pokémon. There are 17 different types of pokémon. They're water, fire, electric, grass, ice, flying, normal, dragon, dark, steel, poison, psychic, ghost, bug, ground, rock, and fighting. Each of your pokémon has a weakness and strengths. Like Phanpy here," She walked over Emily and Phanpy. "Phanpy is a ground type pokémon, so on of his strength is Fire but one of his weakness is flying pokémon. You've got to learn your pokemon's strengths and weakness so you can put up a good team." They all nodded. Seina walked back over to her piplup.

"Ok, Piplup. Let's show them a bubble attack." Piplup face a tree and did his best bubble attack. It hit the target right on. Seina smiled as the rangers clapped. "Good piplup." She turned back to the group. "Ok, now Mia come over here. The rest of you can sit down and watch." Mia walked over to Seina with her Starly behind her while the rest of them sat down. "Ok, have starly do a wing attack at that bag." She pointed at a bag next to a target that piplup did his attack on. Mia nodded.

"Starly, use wing attack!" Starly flew so fast that he almost hit the bag but he missed it by a few inches. He almost hit the tree but flew back quickly. He landed on Mia's shoulder. Seina nodded.

"That was good for a beginner." Starly flapped his wings.

"Starly Starly!" Starly flew up again and did wing attack, this time hit the bag. Seina smiled.

"That starly has good determination. That's good but be careful with it." Mia nodded and walked back to the group. Seina looked at the group. "Ok, how about Mike." Mike slowly got up and walked over, his Axew behind him. "Ok Mike are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. Seina smiled.

"Ok, have your Axew do Slash on that bag." She pointed to a blue bag. Mike nodded.

"Axew Slash!" Axew hit the bag right on. Seina smiled.

"That Axew has good aim. That is very good when it comes to battling." Mike sat back down.

It took about all day for Seina to tell and show all of the rangers' pokémon moves, along with giving them another lesson on about after effects and stuff like that. She sat against the rock hill and sighed. The sun was slowly sinking down. Emily sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked worriedly. Seina nodded but she felt something. Something in the sun, the way it felt on her skin. "May I ask, what happened to your parent?" Seina closed her eyes.

"There was a forest fire. They were getting pokémon out while I was making sure none of them had any burns. I was only 5 but I knew a lot. Then, the forest fire all of a sudden grew faster. It grew so fast that they couldn't get out. I heard my mom's scream and I knew what had happen." Tears rolled down Seina's eyes. She took a deep breath and continued. "Professor Oak found me after the fire and raise me until I was 10. He gave me my first pokémon, Fireflame." Her eyes opened and she smiled. "He was the best. He would always be there with me. I became a pokémon champion with him. My pokémon are the closest thing I have to a family but I love them the same."

Emily looked at Seina. "You're special. I can just see it in you." She smiled at Seina. Seina looked at her.

"Tomorrow we will start the journey to find Arceus." Emily nodded and they all head back to the house.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** chapter may be a little late. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Journy Begins

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Poke Samurai<span>

Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

All of the rangers woke up early. They were eating breakfast while watching Seina through the window. She had taken out all of the pokémon out of her PC and had all of them lined up.

"Ok," Seina started, "Who ever I chose will go along with me. Who ever stay's back, don't feel sad. You have to keep the house in shape and please, fire pokémon; don't set it on fire like the last time I went out." She couldn't help but smiling as the fire pokémon snickered. "Ok, so I want these six pokémon to step forward. The pokémon are: Fireflame, Nelly, Sawsbuck, Lucario, Teddy, and Neva (an absol)." The pokémon walked forward, their heads held high. The some of the other pokémon looked relief, others disappointed. "Remember," Seina said to the pokémon that were staying behind, "You have to protect the house. It's an important job." The pokémon nodded and went back to their normal jobs. The rangers finished their breakfast and walked outside.

"So, are you guys ready to start?" Seina asked them. They all nodded, carrying their backpacks on their shoulders and their pokeballs in a belt holder. "Ok, so I've read a few legends and there are two different ways, I think, that we can find Arceus. So there is a legend about two pokémon that made Unova, Zekrom and Reshiram. I think because they are legendary, they might know where Arceus is. That or we're going to Sinnoh because in another legend, Arceus lives in the Hall of Origin and I just so happen to have the Azure flute to call Arceus."

"Personally I like the 2nd option." Mike said. "Sounds like a better chance."

"For once, Mike and I agree." Kevin said. Emily and Mia chuckled while Antonio and Jayden shrugged. Seina smiled and nodded.

"Ok then, I guess we're heading to Sinnoh. Let me see here…" Seina pulled out a map out of her backpack. "So right now we're in this forest," She pointed to a forest kind of south of a cave called Chargestone cave. "And we need to get to this city." She pointed to a city called Castelia City. "They have a port and I actually was going to visit the Ranger Union…"

"Wait they have power rangers here?" Mike asked. Seina tilted her head in confusion.

"Power rangers? No, I was talking about Pokémon Rangers." Seina told them.

"Oh." Mike sighed in disappointment.

"Anyways," Emily said as she glared at Mike "What about this Ranger Union?"

"Right, The Ranger Union is the HQ for all of the Ranger bases." Seina started to explain, "Pokémon Rangers have these things called capture stylers. The stylers, when in action, convert feelings of friendship to the pokémon. Then the pokémon will help the ranger."

"Why where you going to visit the Ranger Union?" Jayden asked. Seina shrugged.

"They're old friends. I think Murph will understand. So we can, I think, get to the edge of the land and we can take a boat to the city. If, by some luck, my boat is still there, then we can take the boat there. If not, then we will have to go and go through Driftveil City and Nimbasa City then route 4 but that'll take 3 to 4 days."

"Well, we'll have to hope the boat is there." Antonio said. Seina nodded.

"Let's get going. Oh yeah you can have a pokémon out of their pokéball." Emily smiled as Seina said the last part.

"Come on out Phanpy." Phanpy jumped out. Seina smiled as the rest of the group took out their pokémon.

"Lucario come on out." Lucario landed on the ground and stood next to Seina.

"Ok now, let's get going." Seina quickly checked she had both her other 5 pokémon and her legendary pokémon. Then she started to walk east, with the group behind her. They had walked for an hour or two, talking about old stories and tales. Then Lucario all of a sudden stiffened. Seina stopped and looked at him.

"Lucario, what is it?" Seina didn't have to listen to him. She heard the hooves coming. The other rangers heard them too and looked at her. "Run!" Seina screamed. They started to run, returning their pokémon as they did so. Lucario ran beside Seina, afraid if he return that he wouldn't see her again. They ran but the hooves were catching up to them.

"Seina," Jayden shouted, "Do you have a plan B!" Seina turned her head and smiled.

"Actually I do. Fireflame, Nelly, and Sawsbuck come on out!" The 3 pokémon came out of their pokeballs. "Get on them!" Seina shouted. Antonio and Jayden hopped onto Fireflame's back and he took off. Kevin and Mia jumped onto Sawsbuck's back and he went off at full speed. Nelly took Mike and Emily on her back and raced off. Seina ran with Lucario, pulling out her one of her other pokeballs.

"Neva, come on out!" The absol came out and landed by Seina. Seina turned around to see Team plasma on Sawsbucks.

"Nice to see you Seina." A man with Green hair said to her. Seina huffed and the man smile. "You don't like seeing me?"

"Not really, N." Seina growled. Neva crouched down and Lucario was in a fighting stance. N frowned, and then took out a pokeball. The other people followed his lead.

"Fine then. Archeops, come on out." A dino like bird came out. The other people took out 2 other different pokémon. It was a cheetah like pokémon called Liepard and the other pokémon was a Watchog. "You know what we want, so why don't you just give them to us."

"Over my dead body." Seina told in a cold voice. "Neva, Ice beam." Neva shot an ice beam at the group and made a wall of ice. "Come on." The three of them ran the way to the water. The rangers had found the boat and were waiting for Seina, here pokémon on the shore. They all smiled as she came running down the grassy land. She jumped into the boat, Lucario and Neva right behind her. "Neva, Nelly, Fireflame, and Sawsbuck, return." They all entered their pokeballs with no questions. "Come on out, Teddy." Teddy landed in the water. Siena hooked a harness onto him and he took off, pulling the boat behind him.

"So," Emily started, "Who were those people this time?" Seina sighed as she sat down.

"Team Plasma but I think by the time we get to Sinnoh, Team Plasma and Team Rocket might come together and work as a team." She watched as the boat glided through the water. She looked up and smiled at the rest of the group. "But if they do join together, then the chase will just become even better." They all smiled back at her.

It took about 2/ 2 and a half hour to get to Castelia City. They had kept each other busy talking about old stories and Seina told them about other legends, like in the forest. When Seina saw Castelia city she smiled. They got off the boat at one of the docks. She tied the harness onto a poll, meaning to get it back when she returns. They walked around the port.

"So what does this boat look like?" Mia asked. Seina pulled out a picture. It looked almost like an old boat. The Seina looked around the port and saw the boat.

"Found it." She said smiling as they walked towards the boat.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was late. Busy with school and stuff<strong>.


	4. Chapter 4: Storm at sea

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Poke Samurai<span>

Chapter 4: A Storm on the Sea

As they walked towards the boat, the rangers called out their pokémon again. Seina and Lucario were the first to reach the boat, the rangers behind her.

"Hey, Murph! You there?" Seina shouted. A man came to the side of the boat. (**A.N.: This is what he looks like if you don't know, media/upload/3/3c/Murph_ **)

"Hey, Seina! Who you got there?" Murph shouted back. A Slowbro came up behind him.

"Slowbro slow, slow bro?" It said in a low voice. Lucario nodded.

"Lu Lucario, cario." Lucario said to Slowbro and Slowbro nodded. Seina smiled at Lucario then turned her head back to Murph.

"This is Jayden in the red, Emily in the yellow, Mike in green, Kevin in blue, and Antonio in the gold color. I was going to ask if we could get a ride to Sinnoh." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Alright, but in a few weeks you have to visit. Summer and Kate miss ya." Murph replied as he lowered a latter. Seina let the rangers and their pokémon go up first, then she and Lucario followed her up. All of the rangers went below the deck and Seina stayed up.

"So, how have you been?" Seina asked. "It's been like 6 months." Murph smiled as he took the wheel.

"I've been pretty good. Been doing a lot of ranger contests." Seina smiled at his reply. She remembered watching the pokémon rangers get the 6 pokémon Murph told them to get. It was funny at how they dashed to win. She had met Summer and Kate when they were doing a mission about a mysterious report about the legendary mew. She was about 7 and had went along and actually got to see the mew playing in a small clearing. Lucario came up behind her. He put a paw on her shoulder and she looked at him. The smiled and he smiled back. She would never tell how important Lucario meant to her but she knew Lucario understood. They both walked to the lower deck.

Each of them got their own rooms and they all settled in. They had just begun eating their spaghetti for dinner in the dining room when Murph shouted down from the deck.

"Seina, do you know anything about weather!" Seina sat her fork on her plate and ran up to the deck, Lucario followed, as usual. She had just gotten to the deck when she saw the problem. The sky was dark with clouds and she could feel the pressure in the air. It was going to rain soon and it was going to rain hard.

"Murph…" She didn't even have time to finish her sentence when a crack of lighting lit up the sky. A roll of thunder made the boat almost tremble. All of the rangers came running up.

"What's up?" Mike asked and looked up at the sky. "Oh."

"Every," Murph started, "get down to…." He couldn't finish his sentence. A lightning bolt came down and struck the floor. It made all of the rangers fall back but Seina was closest to it. It made her fly back and she hit the side of the boat. She let out a yelp of pain. Lucario ran to Seina right away. The lightning had made the wood caught on fire.

"Lu Lucario, cario Lu?" Lucario asked as he helped Seina up. Seina nodded, clearly understanding him.

"I'm fine." She groaned but she was leaning against Lucario. The fire was burning greatly. Kevin was the first to get his pokémon.

"Squirtle, come up and help stop the fire!" The squirtle ran up the stairs and stood behind Kevin. Seina saw what he was doing. Water was weak against fire.

"Kevin, have Squirtle use Water gun." Kevin nodded.

"Squirtle, use water gun." The squirtle shot water out of his mouth but it didn't dime the flames much. Seina took out one of her pokeballs.

"Go, Teddy." The Samurott stood tall. Seina rolled her eyes. "Teddy use water gun on the fire." The fire was starting to dim down but not enough.

"Slowbro, use water gun!" Murph told Slowbro. With the three pokémon using water gun, they slowly dimed the fire. The wood that was burning was only burnt a little. Seina's shoulders slouched down and she leaned even more onto Lucario.

"Well, that was defiantly wasn't in the plan. That scared me half to death and personally I like to be alive." Seina smiled a bit and everyone else gave little laughs. Mike turned and started down the stairs. Mia turned around too.

"And where are you going, Mike?" Mia asked him. Mike shrugged.

"I don't want to waste good spaghetti." They all smiled as they followed him but Seina didn't move. She looked in the sky. _Something isn't right, _She thought. The sky was still cloudy and the lightning didn't stop. _Something just doesn't feel good. _Her heart couldn't stop beating fast. That when something came out of the clouds. She gasped.

"Zapdos!" Her shout made the rangers look in the sky. A yellow bird flew in the sky. Zapdos looked down and thunder rumbled even stronger. A lightning bolt came straight for Seina. Lucario quickly set her down and made an aura shield-like to protect her. Another lightning bolt came down harder and the aura shield crumbled. Lucario landed next to Seina. The rangers ran over to them. Jayden helped Seina up and Mia helped Lucario. Seina took out a pokeball. "Lucario return." The Lucario entered the pokeball with a groan.

"Seina are you alright?" Emily asked. Seina nodded but she didn't feel alright. She looked at Zapdos. The bird pokémon came closer to the boat.

"Zapdos!" Zapdos shrieked. That's when Seina saw the collar thing on Zapdos' neck.

"That collar. It's hurting Zapdos." She told the others. They all looked up and finally saw the collar. "We have to get it off." She half said to herself. Then she took out a pokeball. "Go, Fireflame!" The Charizard came out and landed on the boat. Seina hopped onto his back before anyone could stop her. They flew up, avoiding lightning bolt. She was then at the same level as Zapdos.

"Zapdos! I don't want to hurt you!" Zapdos looked at her. They met eye to eye and she slowly saw Zapdos start to relax. She slowly flew towards the electric bird. She saw the bird tense a little but then relaxed. She looked at the collar. "Zapdos. I'm going to get on you. You're going to have to trust me. OK?" The bird looked at Seina, and then nodded. She jumped onto the bird, called Fireflame back, and started to work on the collar. In just a few moments, the collar was falling down towards the ocean.

Zapdos flew down to the boat. Seina jumped off and landed by the rangers. "Well, with that out of the way, everyone meet zapdos." The rangers looked a little worried at first but Murph walked up and petted the giant bird. "Nice to meet you, Zapdos." He said in a kind voice. Seina smiled as the rangers slowly began to pet the wild bird. Zapdos cawed one last time before he flew off. The sky began to clear up and Murph headed for the head of the ship again.

"Well," Mike said after a few moments of silence, "I think I'll go down and finish supper." He walked to the stairs with Jayden, Kevin, and Antonio behind. Seina looked at the 3 people left. "Is he ever not hungry?" She asked in a joking tone. Emily smiled but shook her head. "Nope afraid not." Seina dropped her head. "Great, we'll have two Murphs now." She muttered as she walked back to the dining room. Emily and Mia giggled at her joke while Antonio smiled. Slowly they all made their way down to finish supper.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my franking gosh! How could I forget this story for this long! I'll try and put up another chapter other today or tomorrow. Bye bye for now!<strong>


	5. Important note

**Important note! **

Hi it's me, Emily Silverflower. Now I know I didn't keep my promise and I'm really sorry about that. I will try and make up for it somehow but with school, I can only be on the computer a short time. I'll try and update whenever I can but I also need help. If anyone can give me idea's I will gladly take them. Also I'm going to put up a poll on whether or not if I should add OCs. I'm not really good with other people's OCs so it would be sort of a test. It'll end in about two weeks or so. In that time I will try and update it at least once or add a little one-shot of Seina. Oh that reminds me, I will most likely spell her name the right way now. :D It's actually spelt Siena. Just figured that out recently so yeah, oops. Well I got to get going. I will work on the story writing it during school so I can update it sooner.


	6. Chapter 5: Siena's Past

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.**

Poke Samurai

Chapter 5: Siena's Past

**(Note: Can be read as a one-shot or next chapter of the story)**

_A 5 year old Siena spun around as she heard the crackling of fire growing closer. Her eyes widened in horror as she grabbed as many of the pokémon she had been helping in her arms and took off in the other direction, fear coursing through her veins. Unshed tears of terror and fear blurred her vision slightly but she kept running through the forest. Cuts from the branches that tried to keep her back drew blood but she ignored the slight pain. Her parents' orders rang in her ears. "Get out of here and help the pokémon that are hurt." She nodded as she ran another second. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice a root above ground. She screamed slightly as she tripped, sending the joltik, natu, rattata, and pichu she was holding to go tumbling. She landed on the dirt floor with a thud, her breath leaving her completely and blackening her vision slightly. She felt in pain, especially at her ankle but the pokémon's cries of fear drove her to not cry. But as she stood up, pain in her ankle caused her to gasp. _Oh please Arceus, _she silently pleaded as she limped over to the small group. _Please let everyone get out alive. _She took the group up in her arms again and began to limp through the forest. _

_ Smoke began to fog up her vision and it made her start to cough as it entered her lungs. She shook her head as she continued on. Time blurred together and the next thing Siena knew, she was riding on the back of a blue pokémon. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her foggy vision and blurred eyes to see exactly what pokémon. She nearly fell off of the beasts back as she realized it was Suicune. They bounded through the forest faster than Siena could have ever run. She felt as though she was riding the wind. She relished in the sense until a scream of pain caused her to snap out of her happiness. She knew those voices from anywhere. "MOM! DAD!" Siena cried out for her parents. She wanted to go back for them, to get them out too but Suicune continue to run the other direction. Siena sobbed openly, burying her faces into the purple mane of the blue beast. The screams seemed to echo around her, the fire dancing as it mocked and teased her. And then, nothing._

Siena woke to Fireflame shaking her viscously. She groaned and looked at her first pokémon, a somewhat relieved look on her face. "Was it really that bad?" She asked drowsily as she slowly sat up. Fireflame held a grim look to his face and nodded. Siena sighed before nodding. "Well, no point in getting back to sleep. I'd no doubt just have another nightmare." She murmured half to herself. She ran her fingers through her milk chocolate hair, which honestly looked as though a mini-tornado just went through it, hair frizzing in many directions. Fireflame chuckled at this fact and turned around in the small room. It was a normal sized cabin room, only being able to hold a single bed, a desk with a chair, a small side table, and a closet comfortable. Fireflame looked on the side table and found a purple brush laying on it. He stretched out to grab it before turning back to Siena, who had just made the progress of sitting on the edge of the bed. The charizard smiled as he saw her wearing a red night gown that went to her ankles that had a picture of charizard on the front. He had found the gown when Siena was still on the pokémon league and nearly begged her to get it. Siena had said she would never wear it but the truth was she wore it quite a lot. Said girl took the brush from her pokémon and reluctantly began to comb through her snarl mess of a hair.

Fireflame sat patiently on the floor next to the bed, his flame on the end of his tail way from anything of importance. He stole a glance at a clock in the room and noticed it was about 3 in the morning. He frowned slightly. This was the earliest time Siena has woken up to a nightmare in a while. Most of them happened near dawn at least. Siena fallowed his eyes to the clock and groaned slightly when she noticed the time. "Great," she whispered, pulling the brush one last time through her hair. "At least I'll get to see the stars tonight." Fireflame looked at her and simply nodded. Siena loved the stars. She would sometimes stay up all night watching them, though only when Fireflame let her. Sometimes her felt like he cared about Siena's wellbeing more than the girl herself but he also knew that she only really watched the stars because it was a thing her and her parents did when they were alive. Siena had told him about all the times they would go out to the field behind their house and watch all the stars as they danced around the sky. Siena smiled slightly as she remembered all the storied her father would tell her, about how each constellation was made. Her favorite by far was the story about a human boy that was a Guardian, a person that protects the legendary pokémon. Ever since he first told her the story when she was 3, she wanted to become a Guardian as well. _And now you have,_ A small voice in her head said. She unconsciously placed a hand on the belt she wore that held the legendaries. She closed her eyes as she slowly stood up. _I hope I'm making you proud, Mom and Dad. May Arceus light my path. _

**(A.N.: I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I sort of have writers block right now and the fact that I don't really have anything planned out for this. -_-' I'll try and update whenever I can but don't expect it to be very frequent until I either get out of this writers block or I actually plan the story out (which I will be trying to do today). Thank you everyone who has stayed with this story even through my lack of updates. Your all awesome.)**


End file.
